


Five hours

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [106]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: There's something different about Frank. David can see it too clearly





	Five hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Tumblr on January 29th. I forgot to post it - and a few others - here. So here it is. An itty bitty thing, hopefully sweet.

He knew it. He just knew it.

Frank walked in, that relaxed, confident swagger that got on David’s nerves, sometimes, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the back of a chair.

David rolled his eyes, sitting there on his chair in front of his monitors.

“Did you get it?” he asked, looking towards his friend, his idiot friend, who thought he was being so slick.

Turning to him, Frank tried to put that usual scowl back in his expression. Well, David hoped he knew he failed.

Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled the flash drive out and tossed it to him.

“Piece of cake.”

“Piece of cake, huh?” David echoed, plugging the device in and waiting for it to boot. “What took you so long, then?”

“You gonna start timing me, now?”

“No, not at all, I’m just wondering.”

“What are you wondering, David?”

See, just that little line is more proof. Proof that he was too relaxed. Normally, Frank would just scoff, turn around and tell him to shove his wondering up his ass, or something delightful like that.

“Why you took five hours to retrieve a flash drive.”

Frank leaned on a desk, arms crossed over his chest, and looked at him. David looked right back, daring him to lie.

In the end, he just shrugged, and there was even the hint of an almost kinda-smile there.

“The guy had security, man.”

The drive booted up, and the password box blinked on the screen. David fired up the overriding program and turned back to Frank, who now gazed over his head, to nowhere in particular, his mind somewhere else.

And David had to laugh.

“You’re just the worst liar.”

Frank blinked once and seemed to come back to the present.

“What’s your problem?”

“No problem, man”. He swiveled his chair around to face the monitors, typing up the codes to extract the files. “There’s lipstick on your collar, just so you know.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw as Frank reached up and ran a thumb on the white collar of his dress shirt. And then there it was, that smile he reserved for only one person on this Earth.

Sure, Frank was, contrary to popular belief, a pretty warm guy, once you got to know him. David’s own kids were privy to that side of him, the father without children. Sarah was practically and expert in extracting things from him, making him talk about his feelings. She probably knew things he didn’t share with David. The guys from group, Curtis especially, knew he was not at all the psycho killer the country thought he was, they all saw and understood the actual hero that became the favorite enemy of New York’s law enforcement.

And David had managed to break his hard shell, they could truly be considered friends, now. Good friends.

All of that paled in comparison to her.

“I didn’t know miss Page was gonna be there”, he went on, at the risk of having something thrown at his head, typing away. “You guys have fun?”

When he was met with silence, David looked over at his friend’s - and, for all means and purposes, partner-in-crime’s - direction, surprised to catch him with his gaze far away again, a full smirk on his face.

“Oh”, he said, trying not to smile too much, probably failing. “You did, huh?”

Leaning off the desk to walk past him towards the kitchen, Frank, without any heat, tossed a random rag on David’s face.

“Shut up, spook.”

He laughed, truly glad. Those two have been doing that dance for too long, now. Both deserved something good, for a change.

David went on extracting files and firing up decoding systems, but, while Frank stood in the kitchen preparing them something to eat, he checked that one camera that never left the feed.

Sure enough. Roses on the windowsill.


End file.
